Snape's Mail Suprise
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: Dumbledore discovers a rather odd package in the mail for Snape. Set time wise when Harry is about three years old at the begining while skipping to Harry being 11. Rated for possible future chapters and authors safety.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dumbledore discovered something odd in the school mail. He picked up the basket and note, reading over it. "Oh my..." With a curious and concerned face, he traveled down into the dungeons with the basket and note. He didn't want to interupt one of Prof Snape's classes, but he had no choice. This was rather important. He burst into the classroom and rushed to Snape, "Severus..." He spoke quietly. "I must speak with you."

Severus was rather annoyed when his class was interrupted mid lecture. He hadn't been teaching long, a year or two now and the war was over. His irritation turned to curiosity when he saw it was Albus who had interrupted his class. "Yes headmaster?"

"There's something you must see. Is there a possibility that I can speak with you in private?" He glanced at the students and moved the basket out of their sight.

He sighed, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he nodded. "Class dismissed." He watched the students pack up and leave before addressing the headmaster once more. "What was so important?"

He set the basket on a desktop and handed Snape the note. "These just came. They were sent to the Hogwarts mail, but your name is on it. I thought you'd know more..."

He quietly read the letter outloud, falling to sit on a nearby desk. "Severus, my love, I am sorry to inform you in this way. When you left for the school year I hadn't even suspected what might be happening. Neither of us did. The mid-wife and healer promise this and our precious cargo will reach you safely. I am sorry that i will not be joining you." He stopped a moment, noticing the handwriting had changed from hers to anothers. "Sakura did not last long enough to name the child. Take care of her. We have taken care of Sakura's funeral and some of her hair was name into solid, resizing bands for you and her child. Be healthy and visit with my grandchild when you can." The letter fell from his limp hand as he turned eyes slowly towards the small bundle in the basket.

Dumbledore looked over the child, watching her sleep. He looked up to Snape when he heard the silence, "Well? I didn't read the entire letter, since it was addressed to you."

"She... The child is mine. Sakura nor her father told me if the child was a boy or girl..." He was afraid to move.

He smiled and picked the baby up. "That's wonderful news. Severus, this child looks healthy. Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded, still looking a little shocked. "I was married to Sakura. People don't trust me still, so we thought silence would keep her safe." He smiled a little, looking to his child. "What do you think of Siusan Snape? Siusan is gaelic for lily..."

"It's a lovely name, well for this world." He handed the baby over. "I'm sorry you had to get her this way. It's going to be hard to raise her without her mother."

He nodded, cuddling the child close, a bit nervously. He looked up with a sinister smirk on his lips. "What potions do you think I can feed any boys that come near her?"

"At her age, Severus?" He laughed. "I think you can wait a fair bit before you have to fear any boys coming too close."

Siusan opened her eyes and yawned. She stared up at Snape and whined some.

He chuckled and nodded. Hearing the whine he looked down, tears coming to his eyes as he stared into brilliant violet eyes. "I see my little girl is awake... Albus, look at her eyes..."

Siusan squirmed a little and let out a hiccup.

Dumbledore leaned over and looked at the child, "Well... what do you think about that? I've never seen such lovely, yet odd colored eyes on any child."

"She has Sakura's eyes..." He bent down, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Ah... They are lovely. Shall I cancel all your classes for the day?"

Siusan sputtered and grabbed his nose curiously.

His voice came out funny. "I only have one more class of first years and we aren't doing more than lecture at the moment. she shouldn't be inthe way."

"If you think you can handle it, I'll be on my way. Good bye, little Siusan."

She looked at Dumbledore, pulling on Snape's nose.

"Good day Headmaster." He shot a mild glare at his daughter. "Siusen let go of daddys nose please."

She gurgled and sputtered into a laugh.

He gently prised her hand from his nose, trying to send her another glare that he figured wouldn't phase her any more than it had her mother.

Siusan stopped her laugh and made a sour face, whining some.

"Daddy isn't really mad sweetie." He brushed his fingers over her forehead, moving to see what had been sent with her. "I would have been there for you both had she told me."

Siusan grunted a few times and started to squirm, as a foul smell started to lift off her.

"Oh MERLIN!" He had an idea of what that meant, having been around his godson. Looking through the basket he found what he needed and set her on his desk to change her diaper.

She looked at him, then around, reaching for a shiny vial of potion that was catching sunlight.

His hand shot out, movingit out of her grasp. "No Siusan, that isn't something to play with.

She grunted a few whines, grabbing on his sleeve and tugging.

He rolled his eyes and fixed her clothing. He hadn't let his class go too early and the next would be coming in soon. he carefully picked his daughter up, moving the basket to his desk with a flick of his wand.

She sputtered something in baby talk and looked around.

He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

She stared at him and reached for him, "Ma-ma."

He closed his eyes. "Baby... mama isn't coming back..."

"Ma... ba..." She whined some.

"hmm..." He moved to search through the basket and held up a bottle of formula in a self refilling bottle that would last a days time fluid wise. "Hungry?"

She eagerly reached for it, "Ma, ba!"

He let out a laugh as he put the bottle to her mouth. He didn't even notice the shock on the first years faces as they entered the class.

She gripped the rim and eagerly drank from it.

He smiled at his daughter and began his lesson.

Siusan drank until the bottle was half empty (and slowly refilling itself) until she pushed it away. She hiccuped a few times and started crying.

He stopped mid lecture, set the bottle on his desk and proceded to burp her.

Siusan squirmed in a cranky away until she had a burp slip out. She gripped his cloak and started to close her eyes.

He rubbed her back and continued his lecture.

She whined quietly and drifted to sleep.

AN: This was cowritten with a friend who likes to use Par Lucius when she signs stories online (mostly works from hidden realms forum). I used a name site so if Siusan isn't actually gaelic for lily it is gaelic and the only information on what it meant was the word lily. Next chapter likely to be a large time skip.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He watched the first years file in, smiling when he saw one that didn't look afraid. His smirk grew as he remembered the panicked visits to Albus, Minerva, Poppy and on occasion the frantic owl to Narcissa and Lucius. The he almost let out a smile as he remembered the other times, things like her first step and words.

Siusan smiled some, looking around. She had always seen this event happen for almost 10 years, but now she's finally apart of it. Her eyes glanced to her father and her smile matched his. She almost bumped into a red-haired boy, but stopped herself just in time.

He smirked when she bumped the youngest Weasley male as she walked up. With boredom he listened to the hat sing its little song and the sorting began. He glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed he wasn't the only one waiting for the s names to be called. Students continued to be sorted. He paid mild attention when Potter was called. When Minerva called out "Snape, Siusan" he sat up a little straighter and watched as the hat touched her head.

Siusan moved nervously to the stool and sat on it. She glanced to her father and smiled some, almost falling off when the hat touched her head. She knew it moved and talked, but feeling it almost scared her. Her hands gripped the seat of the stool, waiting for the hat to make its sorting.

When the hat screamed "Gryffindor" the whole great hall stared in shock as one of their professor's let out a loud "Bloody Hell!" and proceeded to bang his head on the table.

Draco stared in mild shock at his god sister first and then stared in horror filled shock at his godfather with the rest of the students.

Siusan's smile faded from her face and the sudden scream from her father scared her off the stool and into the floor. Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly stood back up. She pulled off the Sorting Hat and moved to the Gryffindor table, sitting sadly. With some shame, she looked at Snape and looked down, feeling like she messed up somehow.

He listened to the sorting continue, his head not leaving the table till after Dumbledore had finished his speech. He watched his daughter, realizing she must think him angry. In reality he wasn't that mad. He just couldn't believe he had actually lost a bet to both Albus and Minerva. When the dinner was coming to a close he stood and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He stopped behind Siusan and cleared his throat. "Miss Snape?"

She looked up at him, her eyes still wet and red from crying. "Y-yes... Daddy, I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset." She sniffled some.

He took a step back and gave a little motion for her to stand up. He didn't say a word though as he waited, ignoring how most the hall seemed to be watching him.

She nervously stood up, "...I'm sorry I let you down." She looked up at him.

He bent down slowly as she looked up at him. With a gentle smile his arms wrapped about her as he picked up his daughter and hugged her tight. "I'm not upset with you sweetie. The only thing about your sorting that angered me is that I lost a bet to both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who said you would be in Gryffindor when I was thinking you would be in Ravenclaw."

She blushed some, "D-daddy... I'm still sorry. I wanted to be in Slytherin, like you." She wrapped her own arms around him, "Maybe they cheated." She whispered to him.

He glanced at the two adults in question before sighing. "No, the hat chooses fairly. While you may have wanted to be in Slytherin I am rather glad you are not." He set her down carefully, smirking as he made sure the Slytherin's, more importantly Draco, could hear him. "Now I won't have to worry about any boys you know trying to sneak into your room at night."

She giggled, "Daddy! What if they need help in some classes?" She sat back down and turned to the table, feeling better about her situation and started to eat.

"I'm afraid Dragon would do it just to spend the night and I have no intention of promising you to the Malfoy heir."

She faked a groan and looked at Draco, "Aw, Dragon is fun. His daddy is a Meany though."

"And Draco is a spoiled little brat." He smirked at the indignant shouted "HEY!" from the Slytherin table.

"Daddy, don't be a Meany too..." She put a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. "You're supposed to be a teacher here, so act like it. After all the times you've told me to act my age, it's my turn for me to tell you." She glanced up, noticing some older red-haired Gryffindor's snickering at her comment.

"You want a teacher instead of your father, fine." He straightened and his robes flared a bit. "5 points from Gryffindor Miss Snape for improper tone with a Professor."

She almost choked on her spoon and turned around, "But, I..." She pouted a little, "Daddy...?"

His smirk was coming dangerously close to a smile. "Continue with that tone and you'll lose more points." He turned to head back to his seat and was unable to completely hide his chuckle.

She sniffled some, "Fine... I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I want to go to bed now."

He groaned loudly and turned back to look at Siusan. "Miss Snape... While I am sure you must be homesick I can assure you that your father loves you and is very proud that you were accepted into such a school two years early. Please make an effort to calm yourself."

"How can I make an effort when some cruel professor keeps taunting me?" She mumbled some, pushing her plate away from her.

"And how, pray tell, is said professor supposed to remain an unbiased professor when his child insists on acting like a spoiled little Malfoy?"

She stood up and moved away from the table, "I thought you said you were proud of me! Why are you being so mean? I know you're supposed to be unbiased, but you're picking on just me!" She turned and ran from the Great Hall.

"Sakura... why did you have to leave me..." He sighed and headed out after his daughter.

She ran down the hall, heading to the room her and Snape shared, but she stopped and remembered she was in Gryffindor now. Fearing she couldn't stay with her father anymore, she slowly turned and moved up the stairs to find the Gryffindor portrait and her new room.

He stopped her before she could head up the stairs. "Siusan... I am not trying to be cruel."

"You probably wanted this... I was always an unruly child, wasn't I?" She turned around and wiped her eyes. "You could always punish me, like a father, but you probably begged the Headmaster to let me in early so you could punish me like a professor. Am I right?"

"Albus approached me about you entering early. You were not an unruly child and still are not. I am sorry it seemed as if I was singling you out, but you know how I act with Gryffindor's. Come here sweetie."

She came down the few steps she climbed and looked up at Snape, "I'm sorry too... I still wish I was put in Slytherin."

He picked her up and settled her on his hip. "You're getting big for this you know." He smiled at her. "Want to give the rest of Hogwarts a bit of a fright and ask Albus if you can sleep in your old bedroom for tonight?"

She reached up and grabbed his nose, "I don't think he could deny me that... He's like a grandfather to me... a grandfather that always gave me candy when I was a good little girl."

He led her back in, still holding her on his hip. "An annoying old grandfather who gave you enough candy that when you came back to me I was forced to hide in a corner and whimper as you literally bounced off the walls."

"Be nice to Mr. Albus." She smiled some. She was one of the few people that called Dumbledore by his first name, since when she was little; it was hard for her to pronounce 'Dumbledore' correctly. "Daddy, you can put me down. I don't want any more points taken from Gryffindor... and I don't want to be teased."

"Oh they won't tease you. They're still too terrified of me." He grinned evilly at the Gryffindor's as he approached the head table.

"Please, Daddy." She whined and laughed some, looking like she was being tortured by some silent spell.

"If you would prefer Draco to join you in my arms it can be arranged." He stopped beside the Slytherin table.

She smiled, "Really? Dragon!" She reached for him. "Let's have a magical tea party! I think I still have the dress you wore last time!"

He tried not to laugh as Draco looked up at them in absolute fear.

She hugged around Snape's neck, looking to Dumbledore eagerly.

He watched the smiling old man nod his consent and barely managed to grab Draco's shoulder as he made to run.

"Please put me down..." She whispered, "Everyone is looking... and I have a big day tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to play house with Draco?"

"Daddy!" She hit his shoulder playfully. "I'll play if you'll excuse me for sleeping in your class."

"You looked at my teaching schedule again! I thought I told you to stay out of my office?"

She pouted some and faked a sniffle, "I-I'm sorry... I can sleep with the Gryffindor's..."

He frowned. "Are you sure you belong in Gryffindor? That's a good bit of acting."

"The hat said it..." She slipped to the floor and smoothed her skirt out, "Do I have to wear the uniforms? I don't like skirts."

"Yes you do."

"What if the boys... want to play? These skirts can fly up so easily."

"I do not want to think about play that would have your skirt flying up.

Dumbledore walked to them and smiled, "Severus, you must stop playing favorites. Your lovely daughter has been sorted. Would you like a lemon drop, my dear?"

She giggled some, took the piece of candy and put it in her mouth.

"How can anyone call embarrassing my daughter and Draco Malfoy in front of the entire great hall full of students and teachers as playing favorites?"

She turned red, "Embarrassing?"

"Severus, it's getting late." He smiled and turned to the Great Hall, "Prefects, would you all be so kind to show your Houses to bed. First years, please watch where you go. The castle can get pretty tricky."

"Tell me about it..." She muttered, remembering when she found out that the staircases moved.

He let Draco go and smirked at the angry boy before he headed silently from the great hall.

She slipped into the crowd of students and caught up with Draco, clinging to his arm, "I'm sorry, Dragon... I thought my father was being serious."

"He was being serious, that what'll make him regret it all the more when I owl my father about it all."

She frowned some, "Why were you so scared? Do you not like the tea parties? You seemed happy."

"11 year old boys do not wear dresses."

She held his arm tight and stopped walking, "If you do anything to hurt my daddy... I'll make you pay, Dragon."

"Oh calm down lily you know I wouldn't hurt him. Was rather surprised you went to Gryffindor though."

Siusan nodded, "I know... I wanted to stay with you, but Daddy doesn't like you for some reason." She looked around, "I guess it's too late for me to stay with him tonight. Do you think I can stay with you?"

"You should be able to stay with him but you'll still need to get to your dorm for your things after breakfast."

"I guess you're right. I keep forgetting that I finally can attend class." She smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I hope we have some classes together. Good night!" She ran toward the dungeons and found Snape's room. Siusan made her way in and jumped to her bed, bouncing a little.

He groaned. "Is there a Gryffindor in my rooms?"

"Just the cutest one." She sat on her bed, "You don't mind, do you?"

He came into her room smiling. "Not at all and, not all of the girls wear skirts all the time."

She slipped off her bed and unzipped her skirt. "Speaking of skirt, I want to get out of it. My pajamas are calling and I need to get to sleep before I get into any more trouble."

He nodded and left her to change.

AN: I do realize 9 year olds can't attend Hogwarts, but as implied a special circumstance was made. In other words, she was tested after Dumbledore saw what all she'd been studying on her own and upon passing gained early acceptance. A new side to Snape and Draco will most likely be shown which could alter the events expected in the books sequence. Par Lucius to date takes the credit for Albus, Siusan, and possible other Gryffindor's. If the writing style seems odd it is because I am using a RP style for this story which makes co-authorship a bit easier.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Siusan giggled some and changed into her pajamas. She snuggled into her bed and went to sleep. With all the excitement, she could barely sleep by herself. She got up and went to her father's bed, getting into it and sleeping with her father. Finally, she got the sleep she needed. When Siusan woke up, she was in a different bed, in the Gryffindor Tower. She noticed the four other beds were empty and realized she was late. Siusan got up in a hurry, got dressed and raced down to breakfast, lucky to get a piece of toast and half an orange before she had to get to her first class. A quick glance over her schedule and she smiled, "Wow... Potions first off. Lucky me." She rushed to the classroom she knew too well and sat with some Slytherins she use to play with when she was little, but barely knew them. 

Harry sat down next to Ron in class. He pulled out his text and some parchment, followed by a quill and ink pot for note taking. He glanced around the class room, snickering when he saw Malfoy and remembering what his housemate had said about him. "Ron, what do you think about Snape?"

Ron turned to Harry, about to answer, but glanced to the door, "Speaking of her..." He snickered some, "She seems to be a little confused. Come to think about it, I didn't see her after the sorting."

"I think she went to spend the night with her father." He glanced over at her as the last students came in.

Snape came in, door shutting behind him. His robes snapped and billowed around him as he walked to the front of the class room. "No wands will be needed in this class. Potions is a precise science that doesn't require foolish wand waving."

"Speaking of him, what do you think he did to her to make her eyes so weird? She's like a freak." Ron jumped a little when Snape walked in. 

She smiled some, getting out some notes she took a few years ago when she was sick and stayed behind Snape's desk. She also pulled out a quill, inked it, and got ready to add onto her notes.

He saw his daughter start to write as he spoke, not noticing Harry doing the same. He raised a brow and started asking her questions. 

Her hand shot up, "Professor Snape, what potions will we be doing this semester?" She smiled some, eager to prepare for the potions which she probably knew by heart already.

"Five points from Gryffindor miss Snape. You should wait to be called on before speaking." 

She lowered her hand, "...then why are you able to do it?" She pouted some, planning to make her first few potions backfire epically for payback. 

He waved his wand at the board, and put up a syllabus of some sort up as he began talking again. 

Draco nudged Siusan. "Cheer up tiger lily, he's just being his grumpy self." 

She copied the syllabus down and mumbled back to Draco, "Daddy has never been a morning person... I wish I had the afternoon Potions class, after lunch, when he's bloated and doesn't care much about anything." 

He burst into loud snickers at that description. 

Siusan's cheeks blushed some and she turned to Draco, "Shh! Please!" 

He ducked his head behind his book. 

She sighed some and went back to copying until she stopped, "Um, Pro-oh..." She raised her hand and waited. 

He nodded as he saw her hand up. "Yes?" 

"Are you sure for our final exam we're required to make a Fogretfulness Potion?" She held up an old book, "I'm fairly sure it's a Forgetfulness Potion."

Ron leaned to Harry and muttered, "Maybe he took some of the potion then tried to spell it." He laughed quietly. 

Harry snickered along with Draco as Snape hastily changed the spelling and ignored the question. 

Siusan giggled a little, "I'm sorry, Professor." She put down her book and resumed copying. 

He continued with his class. Come the end of it the students packed up and Harry walked over to Siusan, asking something Ron had brought up. "Are your eyes naturally that violet?" 

She looked up to Harry, "Yes... As far as I know." She stood up. "Wait a minute, you're that Potter kid everyone's excited about. And you talked to me.." She blushed and smiled cutely, "I'm Siusan Snape. It's nice to meet you. I've never met a superstar before." 

"Please, I'm just Harry. " 

"It's still nice to meet you. I'm sorry I cost us some points earlier." 

"Catching his spelling error made up for it." 

She smiled, "Don't tell him, but that may have been my fault. I altered the spell that made the syllabus appear. Oh, what class do you have next? If you need any help in Potions, just let me know." 

He told the the class her had next. 

"Aw, I have the afternoon class. I guess I'll see you around. Good bye." She waved and ran to her father. 

Ron waited by the door, "What a freak..." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Can't you see? She was trying to flirt with you." He smirked, "Besides, she doesn't even belong in this house. Her father is the Head of Slytherin!" 

"Seemed pretty brave to stand up to her father like that." 

"You're confusing brave with foolish, mate. Come on, we have Transfiguring next. We're going to be late." He headed out. 

Harry followed him out, sighing. 

Siusan went to the desk at the head of the class and waited, "Do I need to wait to be called on now? I want to ask you something." 

He sat down and sent her a mild glare. 

She frowned some and looked down, "I could go..." 

"I never misspell." 

"It was my fault. Before the semester began, I was trying out my wand, doing things I knew. I made the syllabus appear. I guess I celebrated too much because I bumped into it and erased some of it." She sat down in a desk, "I wasn't thinking when I wrote it back. I'm so sorry! I just didn't want any of the students to copy it down wrong. Please don't be angry with me." 

"Why were you talking to Mr. Potter?" 

"He talked to me first. And we're in the same house. Can't I have any friends?" 

"What did he want to talk to you about?" 

"My eyes." She looked down at the desk. 

He frowned. "What about them?" 

"He wanted to know if they were natural. Don't be angry with him. At least he doesn't whisper and laugh, calling me a freak or thinking you did something to make them like this. He's a really nice guy..." She smiled some, "And I think I like him." 

"You have your mother's eyes Siusan." 

"I know. You keep reminding me. Daddy... I just wanted to tell you that the potions may be a little too easy for me. If you have any harder potion to challenge me with, please let me try it." 

"I can't do that." 

"I know... I thought if you wanted to..." She got up. "I need to be going. You have classes." 

He nodded and watched her. 

She frowned a little and walked out. Siusan sighed some, walking back up out of the dungeons. She stopped and looked outside. 

AN: I know this is a little short, but an update is an update sometimes. Anyone have any suggestions on where to take the story?


	4. note

AN: I know there are people waiting for an update, but I am at a standstill with this story. I will hopefully come up with some kind of ending at some point but for the moment this is on hiatus.


End file.
